


Unmistakable.

by lilys_bananas_coven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Plot Shit, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilys_bananas_coven/pseuds/lilys_bananas_coven
Summary: Having secret sex with Cordelia, the coven's dearest Supreme, has been going on for months now. Feelings aren't supposed to be involved, but that's questionable.OrA strange phenomenon of intimacy and arousal brings out the truth in both yours and Cordelia's unspoken feelings for each other.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & You, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Unmistakable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work on AO3 and one of the first works I've written for the AHS fandom. I'm beyond late to the party, only seriously getting into AHS this year when all the masterpiece seasons aired years ago *cries*. Also not really used to writing 'x reader' stuff but idk why I did? Anyways I'd die for Cordelia, she's my Supreme forever. PLS IT DOESN'T REALLY FOLLOW THE TIMELINE OF COVEN so pls don't kill me :'] 
> 
> P. S. I'll link a tumblr to this soon for prompt requests :)

Right in front of me is her dripping, perfect pussy. How quickly did we get here,  _ again _ ? It's a blur that leads up to this, one I'll only remember when my mind isn't clouded by lust. The smell of her raw arousal sends me into a haze, a scent close to a drug. Knowing that I've tasted her before sets be ablaze; I can never get enough of her. I tilt my head back only to see her staring intensely at me, desperate for me to touch her. 

"What do you want me to do to you, hm?" I whisper, making sure my warm exhales hit her glistening pussy. She clenches and more slick drips from it, her body tense. 

"I- I want-" Tears fill her eyes at the anticipation, so overwhelmed and she hasn't even orgasmed yet. 

"Fuck me, fuck me till I can't take it anymore," she breathes, a hand tangling itself in my hair to tug on it, hard. 

"Gladly, my Supreme." 

The hand in my hair is dizzying, she knows how I like it being pulled. The sweet scent of her arousal invades my senses as I lean in closer, Cordelia spreading her legs further for me. My tongue dips down, immediately coated in her liquid want. Her hips buck reflexively, and I hold her down harshly, forcing a moan from her throat. She likes it when I'm rough. With a drawn out lick, the tip of my tongue travels upward, where it finds itself in circles around her hardened clit. Cordelia can't keep still anymore, squirming against my hold and trying to grind herself onto my tongue. She tastes... Supreme. 

"Ah! Ah- more, please- AH!" 

There's no warning to how I wrap my lips around her clit, sucking on it softly. I know how sensitive she is; any rougher and she'd be in more pain than pleasure. We're already on thin ice now with the way she's whimpering, face scrunched up in a mixture of sensations. My fingers draw patterns on her prominent hip bones, calming her down. Her breathing is ragged, chest heaving. I reach upward with one hand to cup a breast, toying with her hardened nipple. She moans my name out again, almost whining. She's close. But I'm not done with her yet. Carefully, I suck on her clit a little longer before drawing back, moving to the apex of her thigh. 

"Wh- why did you-" 

"Shh. I wanna mark you up, darling. You're a slut for me, my dear Supreme. I want you to remember that when you look in the mirror," I murmur, lips grazing against her soft inner thighs before I bite down. 

She whimpers, pulling on my hair again at the pain I know she's addicted to, my teeth sunken into her skin to make bruising marks. My tongue soothes over the dark hickeys right next to where she needs me the most. Her scent makes it hard to not just eat her whole.

"You've been so patient, baby girl. Colour?" 

"Green," she breathes, still recovering from the hickeys on her thighs. 

"That's my Delia," I whisper, lips brushing against her slit. 

Cordelia bucks her hips up, her pussy pressing itself against my mouth. I relent this time, knowing she's slowly losing it. Sliding my tongue between the outer lips of her vagina is easy when she's as wet as she is. With a few twists and curls of my tongue, her pussy is spread apart, so pretty and pink and wet. Her sweet nectar coats my tongue and mouth as I dive into her, relishing in her pleasured screams. She tastes so pretty, so unmistakably feminine. She tastes like a Supreme should, absolutely divine. I can't help but groan into her core, causing her to clench around my tongue at the vibrations. With one hand still holding her waist, my other meets me between her legs, thumb finding her sensitive clit. 

"Oh my god," she whimpers, fingers roughly tugging at the back of my head, the other hand turning white gripping the sheets. 

I press and circle her clit lightly while ravaging her pussy. No matter how rough I am, I remind myself to be careful of her sensitivity. She starts to convulse, clenching around my tongue and writhing under my grip. 

"I'm- I'm gonna-" 

I can't speak with my face buried between her legs, but she knows from my hum of approval that I'm letting her. In seconds, her body stills and she whimpers, much softer than before, as her orgasm hits her hard. I strain to stare up at her face, the unmistakable expression of pure ecstasy painted across her features. She's so breaktaking like this. I slow my movements, taking my time drinking up all she has to offer, and stop rubbing her clit. When I'm helping her ride out the waves, she finally lets go of the deathly grip on my hair, now combing through it. When she's calm again, I move my hand and pull my mouth apart from between her legs. She whimpers at the loss of contact, quickly hushed when I kiss her softly. She tugs on my shoulders, pulling me into her more, tongue seeking my own. Her face is warm, tasting herself off of my mouth. I pull apart first, more plans in mind. 

"Do you like to taste yourself that way, darling?" I rasp in her ear, lips brushing against the skin there.

Face flushed, she nods, looking at me with hooded, teary eyes. I stroke her cheek, kissing her again. 

"Miss Supreme... You must know that I'm not done with you yet, right?" 

At that, she trembles, lips parted with no words coming out. She holds onto me tighter and I kiss her, softly, so softly that she could be fooled. I'm not going to be soft with her just yet. 

"I only tasted you, what about my fingers? Won't you warm them up for me, Miss Supreme?" I tease against her lips, moving downward to leave open mouthed kisses on her neck and under her jaw. 

'I- y-yes," she's breathless, building up another orgasm for me all over again.

"That's sweet of you... Slut." 

She gasps at the harshness of my tone, but I just know it sends a gush of heat between her legs. Speaking of. Just to see if I'm right, my fingers find themselves between her thighs, cupping her mound in my palm. Just as I thought, my fingers are wet from her arousal, even after I had cleaned her all up just moments before. 

"Delia, you're so wet. Look at this mess, is it all for me?" my voice is lowered to a rough groan, I'm so fucking turned on now. Fuck. 

"It's- all for you- ah-" she whines, spreading her legs further apart. 

"Is that so? Should I help take care of it then?"

"P-please, please I need it," she cries, eyes teary from being so sensitive. 

"I couldn't possibly deny you when you beg me, Miss Supreme," I murmur, capturing her lips into a kiss as I carefully press two digits into her slick heat. 

She throws her head back with a short scream, my middle and ring finger stretching her out. I hush her, stilling my hand to let her get used to it. The tears in her eyes make her look so vulnerable. I know she'd never show herself to anyone the way she does to me. She trusts me. 

"Colour?" 

"Green," she whispers, lips trembling. Her hand finds mine, lacing our fingers together. I give it a reassuring squeeze. 

In a few moments, I manage to set an unrelenting pace of fucking into her pussy. She gasps with each thrust, body jolting in tune with my movements. Swears and whimpers tumble from her lips, hand gripping my own with deathly strength. The sound of her wet pussy coating my fingers makes me delirious. The only thought on my mind is sending her over the edge. 

"Fuck, give it to me, harder!" Cordelia cries, turning to bite my neck. I moan from the sting, fucking into her as deep as I can, buried to the hilt in her womanhood. 

"You're so fucking tight, babygirl," I growl, feeling my arm slowly begin to strain. With the use of my magic, the energy in my muscles is quickly restored and I tirelessly thrust my digits in and out of her dripping heat. She starts to tighten around me, so much that I can barely move inside her. She rakes her hand down my back, scratching red lines into the skin.

"I'm close, I'm-" 

"Shh, I know, darling. Come for me." 

A second orgasm rocks Cordelia over the edge, her body stilling with all her muscles tensed, before she fully lets go. I slow down, riding out the waves as she convulses a few times, lost in the aftershocks. A thin sheen of sweat makes her whole body glisten under the dim lighting. What an otherworldly being she is. Supremacy makes her glow like nothing I've ever seen before. 

"Colour?" 

"Green," she smiles, chest still heaving, but pulls me down for a kiss despite it. 

The soft whimper that leaves her lips when I'm pulling my fingers out seems to ignite more flames in me. Seeing her so soft and vulnerable just for me is a feeling I've never felt before. Her eyes are teary, bottom lip between her teeth. I raise my wet hand up to her lips, brushing across them softly before she parts them, letting my fingers into her mouth. She stares intently at me as her hot, wet tongue slips between my digits and swirls all around them. Her teeth graze lightly against my skin, cleaning my cum coated fingers like she's done it a million times. Maybe she has. I almost lose it, staring at her as she sucks herself off my fingers like that. 

"Baby, can I make you come for me one last time?" I ask, voice in a low whisper. 

Cordelia's eyes widen slightly, lips trembling as she releases my fingers from her mouth. She glances at them for a moment, looking back up at me. Reaching up, she takes my wet hand, still not saying anything as we stare at each other. I feel my entire body tense up when she brings my hand down in her own, softly pushing it between her legs. My fingers make contact with her soft, wet folds again, her hand on top of mine. She bites her lip for a moment, closing her eyes and leaning into me, whispering, 

"You can do anything you want to my body." 

I feel a growl reverberate at the sound of her words in hot wisps of air. My urge to ravish her is animalistic. Pushing her down against the pillows by her neck, my fingers find their place around the column of her throat, the other hand nestled between her milky thighs. She gasps, eyes rolling back when I tighten my grip around her throat. 

"You got that right, you filthy whore. My filthy whore," I whisper, finding a pale spot on her shoulder to bite a hickey into. 

Little by little, she begins to lose air. I bite and suck on her skin, slightly salty from sweat, mixed with the strong, feminine scent she exudes. She starts to gasp when I slip a finger into her pussy. I push and curl it deeper into her, relishing in the tightness, watching to see when she'll really need air. Tears form in her eyes and she looks up at me, almost pleadingly, but mostly aroused. I let the death grip around her neck go, and she gasps and pants.

"Shh, breathe, baby girl. Like that, just like that," I coo, calming her down as she catches her breath.

She reaches for my shoulders, hands pressed tightly to my bare skin. Her eyes grow darker before my eyes, until they're completely black. I stare in shock, in awe. I've never seen her like this before. 

"Add another finger, please," she breathes, and I can't deny her of a single thing with those eyes boring into me, slipping another finger into her with ease. 

"Another," she gasps sharply, lip between her teeth when I comply, another buried inside her. 

"Now... Fuck me. Please," she whimpers, voice sultry. 

I almost can't believe what I'm seeing or hearing. Just moments ago she was vulnerable and teary eyed, nearly too sensitive to go one more time. Within moments she had turned into this insatiable goddess. Who am I to deny a single thing she asks of me? Leaning down, I almost bite into the kiss, teeth and tongue hard against lips. We devour each other. My digits twist around in the tightness of her pussy, beginning to set a pace. Each time I pull them out, I push them in a little harder, to the hilt. My body begins to feel like I'm dreaming as I relentlessly fuck into her, knuckle deep, drinking in the sounds she makes against my mouth. Her scent grows stronger around us, and I feel my own swirl into it. I'm intoxicated the more I breathe, body burning up against hers. My arm doesn't get tired. I lose all sense of time.

All I know is Cordelia. All I love is Cordelia. All I feel is Cordelia. All I want is Cordelia. Cordelia. Cordelia. Cordelia. 

She gasps and moans in tune with my movements, body jolting at the harshness of my thrusts. I know my eyes aren't playing tricks on me when she blinks but her pupils remain blacker than the void, burning into the depths of my very soul. We continue to stare at each other, and I wonder what she sees. I would die for her. My body feels like it's not in my control anymore, only a mere form to pleasure the Supreme. I fuck and fuck and fuck her tight pussy until she clenches around me so hard that I have to use magic to keep going. She's close, she's so close. My own body feels every last thing I'm doing to her. 

"I'm-" 

Bringing her over the edge has never felt like this before. It's almost as if she's in control of my body too, and an orgasm hits me when she lets out a piercing scream, throwing her head back with her lips parted, clenching repeatedly around my fingers and thrashing violently under me. My body stills as I recover from the orgasm, absolutely shocked by how it happened, moaning softly into her neck. I come down from it faster than she does, staring down at her. She's panting, eyes closed, lips glistening like rose gold. Flawless. When her eyes slowly flutter open, her pupils are back to their normal honey hue, eyes no longer completely black. They fill with tears again and she whimpers, as if she's only realising that she's being stretched out by three of my fingers; it doesn't happen often, if ever. Carefully, I take them out, and she cries from the sensation. 

"It's okay. Hey, I've got you," I whisper, shifting to lay beside her.

I immediately wrap my arms around her waist as she cuddles into me, hands clinging to my neck. Tracing patterns into her warm skin, I plant a kiss to her crown. 

"You're okay, Cordelia. Colour?" I whisper, cupping her cheek to find her eyes. 

She stares, almost dreamily, tears still streaming down her cheeks. A small smile graces her lips, making her whole face glow. 

"Green. I've never felt anything like that in my entire life," she whispers, looking thoughtful. 

"Neither have I. Your eyes... They went completely black, it was..." I don't really know what to say. 

"Sweetheart, your eyes were completely black too. It wasn't just me," she giggles. 

"Wh-what? Woah," I'm surprised to hear that my eyes also became the void for an amount of time. 

"I think I know what happened," Cordelia says softly, fingers playing with the hair on the back of my head. 

"What was it?" I ask, leaning in to press my forehead against hers. 

"It's extremely rare, but... When a Supreme is the most aroused she's e-ever been, and the moment feels extremely intimate, she can bind herself with her lover. It's uncontrollable, because the senses of a Supreme are always right. There can be no wrong lover to bind herself with, if it does happen," she trails off, sounding slightly unsure of her own words. 

"So you're saying..." 

"I- I've bound our souls, as a Supreme. My powers helped me see y-you as my one true lover in our moment of intimacy, and they took control of both our bodies and bound us. For- for life." 

Eyes wide, I stare at her in shock. My feelings for her are something I've known and been aware of for a long time. I've kept them from her for the sake of not ruining this thing we've had going on. I don't know if she loves me the way I love her. I only know that she trusts me enough to make her fall apart between the sheets, but that's sex. She could have it with anyone, and she happened to let me be that person. But love? That's kind of a different story. Hearing that she's apparently bound us for life as  _ lovers  _ is not something I was expecting. 

"A-are you sure? Are there any specific signs?" I ask quickly, hesitant. 

"The eyes are one... But that can still happen- under certain circumstances," Cordelia blushes as she speaks, averting her eyes from mine. I'll ask her about that some other time. 

"How else can you tell?" I stare intently at her, arns still wrapped around her body. 

"It's supposed to feel like you're not in control of your body, but you can still feel everything intensely. My power controls both our bodies, and it's... Well, it's supposed to feel like the best sex ever," she blushes and stares at me, growing increasingly flustered, "and there's one last thing... The only unmistakable giveaway." 

"What would that be?" I ask softly, not being able to help the smile on my face at how flustered she suddenly is. 

"My... My um... God, I can't say it right now," she huffs, cheeks dusted pink as she looks down. 

"Cordelia, what-" 

"Shh. Wait," she hushes me, reaching between her legs with her hand.

I watch with wide eyes as she gasps at the feeling of her own hand between her legs. She curls her fingers, cupping herself and the copious amount of wetness there. As she brings her hand back up, both of us gasp. I stare at her wet, cum coated fingers in absolute awe. 

"It's silver," she whispers, turning to look at me. 

The wetness on her hand glows and shimmers like liquid crystals. It's translucent but silver all at once, almost blinding against the light of dusk beyond the window. I'm enamoured by it. It's otherworldly. 

"Can I... Taste it?" I ask, voice a whisper because I'm too magnetised by the sight to speak any louder. 

She doesn't say anything, only bringing her luminescent fingers to my lips. I can't help the low moan that I let out the very moment my tongue touches the wetness. With purpose, I nearly devour her fingers, licking and sucking fervently to get every last drop of it. It's like a drug. 

"Ambrosia, the divine and fabled nectar of the gods," I whisper, leaning in to capture her lips with my own. 

She moans too, presumably at the taste of her sacred liquid arousal. She holds onto the sides of my face, pressing herself into me, our tongues swirling around each other. The flavour is almost not of this world, indescribable. I pull apart with a gasp, staring right into her eyes. 

"Babygirl, you must understand that I absolutely cannot let the rest of this go to waste," I murmur, delighted by her cheeks heating up, "it would be a sin." 

"As if we're not already sinning," she breathes, and suddenly her hand on my cheek tangles itself in my hair.

She tugs lightly on my hair before pushing my head down the length of her naked body, between the valley of her breasts and past her navel, right until my lips ghost over her womanhood. I stare up at her once more, and her smile is almost enough permission for me to dive into this taste of heaven. My hands hold her thighs, slowly pushing them apart while they rub circles into the soft skin.

"Colour?" I ask, knowing she's extremely sensitive now. 

"Green," she breathes, and that's all I need. 

Her moans and whimpers serenade me as I drink up all the cum I can. I coat my tongue in the silver slick seeping out of her entrance, lips pressed into her soft flesh as I swallow the divine nectar. She tugs harder on my hair, pushing me against her and bucking her hips into my mouth. I lick and suck eagerly, tongue dipping into her pussy to retrieve it from the source, needing to satiate this abnormal thirst. When I've drunk all I possibly can from there, I slowly inch upward, kissing and licking her soft, wet lips. I don't mean her mouth. She whimpers, slowly grinding her pussy against my lips. Her thighs tremble, almost crushing my head between them. When I've licked her nearly completely clean, the last place that remains is her sensitive clit. The pink, hardened rosebud throbs softly on my tongue, and with a practiced gentleness, I slowly enclose my lips around it. Cordelia cries out softly at the sensasion, tugging hard on my hair. With soft licks, I draw small circles around her throbbing pearl, bringing her closer to what would be her fourth orgasm. She writhes against me, movements growing more unsteady by the second. Her words are not coherent, tears streaming down her cheeks when I look up at her, between the valley of her breasts. 

"I- I'm gonna-" 

And she comes with a soft cry, whimpering and grinding herself against my tongue to chase the ecstasy of her orgasm. I work my tongue slowly to ride out the waves, coming to a halt when she can no longer hold her hips up against me. My hands run up and down her shaking thighs and I come back up, hovering over her. Cordelia is so, so breathtakingly beautiful and ethereal that I can barely believe my eyes when I look at her. She stares up at me, crying. I brush my thumbs across the soft skin under her eyes, wiping the hot tears away. 

"Shh, it's okay, darling. You're okay, I've got you. I'm right here. You're safe," I whisper, kissing her as softly as I possibly can. 

Cordelia kisses back. This level of intimacy is so fragile. It's special, it's only ours. I settle beside her, not breaking apart as my arms snake around her nude frame, gently bringing her closer. She's so overwhelmed. She's an angel and I want to tell her that. We kiss tenderly, and I allow her to take control of it, losing myself in her. I've learned with each time we get intimate that she has to be brought down carefully, especially when we go for a long time. She pulls apart on her own when she grows breathless. My arms stay wrapped around her protectively. For a moment, we just stare at each other, no words spoken. I caress her cheek, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Are you okay, Delia?"

She only nods, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I hold her even tighter, feeling worried that it was too much. 

"Are you sure? I- that was a lot, and you're-" 

"Shh," she exhales against my neck, "I'm okay. I promise." 

"Okay. You did so well for me. I'm so proud of you," I whisper, running a hand through her blonde locks. 

A smile finds its home on my face when she plants the softest of kisses on my neck, whispering, "thank you for making me feel safe." 

"I'll always keep you safe, Cordelia. You know that, yeah?"

"Mhm. So… We- we're bound for life now... and we've never-"

"We've never said it to each other. I know," I whisper, pulling apart from her slightly until we can look into each other's eyes. 

"Cordelia, I...I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I just wasn't sure about saying anything because I didn't want to ruin what we've had. I figured it was the best I could get," I confess, watching her eyes widen slightly in surprise. It makes me nervous. 

"I... I didn't know that. I just thought we did this for the pleasure, but you started to give me after care. You're so gentle, and no one's ever done that for me, no matter how rough they were. Not even Hank, and he was my own husband," her voice is soft, hushed like she wants to make sure I'm the only one who could ever hear it. 

I only nod, despite the anger flaring up in my body at the sound of her ex husband's name. He didn't fucking take care of her after they had sex? 

"Hey, shh... Your anger is loud," the Supreme murmurs, leaning in to plant a kiss at the corner of my mouth. 

"Sorry," I mumble, closing my eyes to calm down. When I open them, she's already staring deeply at me. 

"I remember when I started to fall for you. We were having sex, it was really late at night and you kept trying to keep me quiet. After we were done, I started crying. I was really sobbing, do you remember?" she asks, fingers drawing swirls on my skin. 

I don't need to think for a long time before I recall the night she's talking about. It was many months ago, when us having sex in secret was still new. In a way, I had more control then. I was better and leaving my feelings out of it, so sex was rougher. I could make it seem like I didn't really care about Cordelia to the point of wanting to do anything for her. I hadn't even implemented the colour rule yet. It was like a little, sinful rendezvous each time. We'd meet somewhere in secret, fuck hard, then part ways till' the next. Until that night. 

"I remember. I freaked out," I say, and we both giggle. 

"Yeah, you did. You thought that you had hurt me, but it was actually because of Hank. It all came rushing back to me the moment I didn't have a distraction. But you were there. You became so gentle. You wiped my tears away and you held me. It was the first time you stayed the night with me. I... I had never felt so safe before, being in your arms like that. You were everything I needed at that moment. Your touch and your soft words and the way you took care of me like no one ever has... You just made me feel so safe. It made me realise how much I need you. More than the sex. More than anything," Cordelia's crying now, her lower lip trembling as she stares at me, blinking away tears. I feel my own eyes watering. 

"I love you," I whisper, soft against her lips. She closes her eyes. 

"I love you too. So much. Please don't ever leave me," she breathes, sniffling as we draw closer to each other, arms around our bodies. 

"You know I never will, darling. We're bound for life, remember? As you said, I'm your one true lover... And you're mine," I smile, finally letting our lips meet.

The kiss is short, sweet. In that moment, it's enough. We part, my thumbs brushing away at the last of her tears. She smiles, and I do too. 

"We're forever," she whispers, caressing my jaw with her featherlight touch. 

We're forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it even a teeny tiny bit hshdhdh thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> I'm truly in love with these characters, and every season has got me wrapped around one or two, especially those that belong to Sarah Paulson and Lily Rabe. You already know ;)


End file.
